<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nemesis by orlovs_moustache</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067342">Nemesis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orlovs_moustache/pseuds/orlovs_moustache'>orlovs_moustache</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2LVL — Тексты низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orlovs_moustache/pseuds/orlovs_moustache</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Все вернётся, комкор, все вернётся тебе сторицей.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2LVL — Тексты низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nemesis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Эти годы, что ты отдал на служенье правде -<br/>
Хоть сейчас мне скажи: это ж было не правды ради?<br/>
Мне в глаза, в глаза смерти зелёной глядя,<br/>
Расскажи хоть теперь: зачем ты на это шёл?<br/>
Скольких ты погубил во имя своих амбиций?<br/>
Все вернётся, комкор, все вернётся тебе сторицей -<br/>
Уж не думал ли, что получится откупиться,<br/>
Если скажешь всё честно тем, кто с тобой пошёл?<br/>
Получил, что хотел, стоя там, на Стене, героем?<br/>
Раз сказал им одно, будь уж добр сказать второе;<br/>
В тот последний момент, когда вас камнепад накроет,<br/>
Ты отдашь им всю правду, что в сердце своём нашёл.</p><p>Только правда твоя такая, что лучше б ложь:<br/>
Эти Стены рухнут не раньше, чем ты умрёшь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>